Odd
by Ineffable-words
Summary: Levi gimió, abriendo sus delgados labios, dejando ver sus dientes y haciendo eco en la habitación. Era una invitación al éxtasis. One-shot / Eren x Levi LEMMOn


_ODD_

Ese día se sentía extraño, no parecía ser real pero tampoco mentira. Era ese momento del día en el que no sabes donde estas.

En donde tienes los ojos cerrados pero también abiertos, estas alegre y a su vez triste.

Estas durmiendo pero también estas despierto.

Amas pero también odias...

La suavidad acariciaba su cuerpo, probablemente sobre una cama, probablemente sin un cuerpo.

Estaba cansado, Hanji había experimentado con su cuerpo y con su mente a un nivel en el que perdía la consciencia sin que lo notara. Perdía la cordura mas fácil de lo que perdía la paciencia. No sabía cuanto tiempo ya llevaba en esa habitación pero sus articulaciones parecían haber olvidado lo que era el movimiento. Sus ojos lagrimearon inconsciente y decidió cerrarlos. Estaba tan cansado...

Escuchó algo, algo como un susurro chirriante que lo devolvió levemente a la realidad.

Al parecer era de noche, el día no permitiría tal oscuridad al acecho. Una delgada figura, etérea y casi tan blanca como la luna iluminó la habitación, posándose sobre la cama contigua a Eren. Aunque el titán estuviera más cerca de Dionisio que de Apolo, Hades jamás podría ser confundido. Levi nunca sería menospreciado. Sus ojos ignoraron la figura acurrucada, a pesar de ser plenamente consciente del cuerpo inerte. La gracia del cuerpo se dejó apreciar y con toda su delicadeza Levi se desprendió de su camisa, sentadose sobre las sabana, dándole la espalda a Eren, y llevando con suavidad una esponja sobre su tierna piel.

Los ojos verdes deleitados estaban con esa visión, esos hombros anchos y delgada cintura, cincelada con fibrosos músculos bajo una piel nacarada que se contraía a cada movimiento. Una especie de hechizo había sido lanzado y Eren era un simple trapo. Levi poseía un cuerpo especial, masculino pero atrayentemente femenino, no andrógino pero si sensual de la forma en que una mujer podría serlo. Era la mezcla perfecta entre ser hombre y ser mujer. Quizás por eso Eren le temía, porque causaba estragos en el de una manera que lo dejaba paralizado, que lo llenaba de dudas y lo inquietaba .

Las blancas manos bajaron por las caderas, removiendo con ellas el pantalón y la ropa interior. El corazón de Eren saltó y no dejó de galopar en toda la noche, sentía que el aire le faltaba y que estaba mas cerca del mundo onírico.

Tanta perfección no podía ser cierta

Esos montes que llegaban al final de su espalda, separados por una frontera, libre de vello, libre de imperfecciones banales, el dios del inframundo no se rebajaba a esas condiciones.

Estaba avergonzado pero también estaba excitado, quería ver más, quería saber más de ese hombre, del hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

Era tan pequeño y era tan poderoso al mismo grado.

Su bello cuerpo se recostó, estirándose sobre las sabanas blancas, acariciando con simpleza su orificio, lentamente sin ninguna prisa, sin ningún amante obligándolo a ir mas rápido.

Eren se estaba asfixiando, estaba sonrojado, estaba sudando y su entrepierna le ardía.

Levi gimió, abriendo sus delgados labios, dejando ver sus dientes y haciendo eco en la habitación. Era una invitación al éxtasis. Sus dedos se removieron mas rápido, incorporando tres de un solo golpe mientras su otra mano se acercaba a su falo erguido. Eren quería tocarlo, quería saber si era tan suave como se veía.

Levi no paró de gemir, de restregarse contra la sabanas, de ser atrayente y sensual, cayendo en sus deseos mas primitivos como un animal. Su cuerpo se volvió salvaje de un momento a otro, golpeadose contra la cama buscando por más, buscando por alguien...

Su esperma cubrió su estomago con un grito agudo sellándolo. Un grito que Eren jamás olvidará porque fue su nombre el pronunciado

_-¡Eren!_

Estaba sorprendido, ¿Desde cuando un mortal era deseado por un dios? ¿Por qué alguien que pudiera optar por cualesquiera, lo elegiría a el? Eren se consideraba demasiado impulsivo e infantil, demasiado débil e inservible.

_Yo... no te merezco_

La figura etérea se incorporó, respirando agitadamente, mirando como sus fluidos resbalaban por su cuerpo, cálido, sensual, erótico. Su cuerpo se acostó, de lado, sobre su costilla izquierda y mirando por primera vez ese cuerpo lánguido a su lado, extendió la mano

- Eren, ven

Y Lázaro se levantó, como si hubiera revivido, porque el dios lo trajo de vuelta a la vida

- Heichou, yo... - Levi lo interrumpió con calma, como si no le importara.

- Ven...

Eren se incorporó, tambaleante e inseguro, sus piernas estaban agarrotadas y cada paso dolía. Cayo de golpe sentado a la cama ajena y ya libre de la locura apreció el cuerpo de Levi pintado por la luz de la luna. Los lechosos abdominales se remarcaban en su vientre, circundando su ombligo, y mas abajo sus testículos enmarcaba su duro falo que brillaba con luz blanca sobre ella. Ni un atisbo de imperfección, ni uno solo. Eren se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara, esas tupidas pestañas negras y afilados ojos, ese musgo verde que lo atrapaba y envolvía para no dejarlo salir.

Estaba aturdido y mareado.

Levi lo empujó levemente, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, y sentadose sobre su vientre, con cada pierna a cada lado de su cadera. Tocó el pecho del menor, desligándolo de cualquier prenda que cubriera su piel. Eren respiró entrecortadamente presa de la excitación. Levi nunca dejo de mirarlo como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer. Quitó los pantalones que cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo. Ya plenamente conscientes de la piel del otro ambos suspiraron de alivio como quien calma a un herido de quemaduras con agua. Se abrazaron, se sintieron y se besaron con una pasión desbordante que los arrastraba y los devolvía, los empujaba y los elevaba. Las lenguas jugaban y Eren se sentía tan cálido que quemaba.

Levi nunca rompió el beso, pero tomó el falo de su amante y lo dirigió a su orificio. Gimió cuando este tocó fondo y despacio montó las caderas del mas joven. Eren jadeaba, llamando el nombre de Levi, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo a pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo, el dolor y el placer juntos era una mezcla abrumante. El rostro del mayor estaba distorsionado de placer, y en su mente solo quedaba la reacción de no detener su andar. Brutales fueron luego de un tiempo sus penetraciones. Sacaba el miembro de Eren y lo volvía a meter con fuerza, el sonido de la carne chocando lo excitaba más. Eren no soportó esa imagen y fue el primero en volar al mundo del placer carnal, donde tu mente se desconecta y tu cuerpo es el que gobierna. El interior de Levi se llenó de néctar blanco y luego de dos estocadas más manchó a ambos con su semen.

Levi se incorporó y dejó que su interior se vaciara, liquido blanco chorreó entre sus piernas y demasiado cansado para seguir en esa posición, se acomodó a un lado de Eren, enredándolo entre sus muslos y aferrándose a su cuerpo. El chico de ojos verdes lo acunó en sus brazos, sintiendo que la sensación de vacío en su interior se desvanecía, como si estuviera lleno, como si estuviera pleno.

Casi como si... como si hace mucho tiempo no había sido capaz de ver esos ojos fríos siendo cálidos para él, hace mucho que no veía a Levi, más del tiempo que el creía, más tiempo desde que amaneciera el día, que Hanji lo llevara al limite y que él colapsara...

Las revelaciones que Eren tuvo sobre el aturdimiento de su cuerpo le asustaron y se aferró con mas fuerza al cuerpo de su amante.

-Levi, cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?

Un silencio los invadió, antes que Levi murmurara

-Tres años Eren, tres años...

* * *

Hola gente bonita!

Bien, espero que les haya gustado, me inspiré en un doujinshi que vi y booom salió esto

Oh, por cierto, es un one-shot no hay mas que esto

Espero sus comentario, hace muuuucho que no escribía lemmon y como ven, tiendo a hacerlo super cursi

Nos vemos!


End file.
